


The Forbidden Sapphire

by ZaiBan2989



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan is cute in KID's outfit, Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Humor, Kaito is so sweet with Conan, M/M, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Thank you Ran & Sonoko, halloween fluff, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: It was the 31st of October, and obviously, Kaito KID decided that Halloween would be the perfect night to have another annoying heist.





	The Forbidden Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito.
> 
> I just really wanted to write something for Halloween to get Kaito & Shinichi together. Although it's not very straight forward, but, oh well! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Kaito uses Tantei-kun for Conan / Meitantei for Shinichi.
> 
> Update: Boy, there were lots of mistakes in this story, I am so sorry! I hope I found them all!

It was the 31st of October, and obviously, Kaitou KID decided that Halloween would be the perfect night to have another annoying heist.

 

_On the night when all evil comes back to life,_

_When the cold wind whispers to your ears,_

_I shall open my demon wings,_

_Descending upon the living,_

_And finally take back the forbidden sapphire,_

_That should have always been mine._

 

Conan sighed, flipping the KID's note he found on Kogoro's table a few days ago between his fingers, a frown on his face. He already figured out most of the encrypted message written by the stupid thief: KID intended to steal another gem on Halloween night, probably disguised as some monster with dark wings. _"When the cold wind whispers to your ears"_ meant that the heist would be around 9 to 10pm, the only hours during which they forecasted strong wind on this winter night. The only problem for Conan was that he had no idea what this _"forbidden sapphire"_ was.

He had been looking it up in the newspapers, he had checked on the Internet, he had even asked Suzuki Jirokichi if he knew anything about the gem. To no avail. Nobody knew what KID was talking about. 

The detective was about to throw the card away in frustration, when he heard the door of the agency slamming wide open to let both Ran and Sonoko enter.

"WE GOT IT!" chirped Sonoko, a huge smile on her face. "WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT! We know where's KID-sama's heist! "

"Really?"

Now _that_ was a surprise. To think someone like Sonoko would be able to figure out where KID would have his heist was a bit unbelievable. Conan didn't buy it.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Aha! Because I'm clever, duh!"

"Sonoko..." whispered Ran to the girl, a small smile on her face.

"Shh... Let me do the talking here, Ran!" she replied, winking to her best friend before turning to face Conan. "You want to know, brat?"

Conan's eyebrows twitched, as usual when the girl called him _brat_ , but forced a smile on his face. 

"Yes, yes, tell me, Sonoko- _neechan_!"

God, he was _so sick_ of being a kid. 

"Okay! Well, see, KID-sama will actually be at the Marzumi Museum tonight! He's going to steal the Shinigami's Tear there!"

"Shinigami's Tear?"

"Apparently it's a blue gem, Conan-kun. A sapphire, that has been lost for centuries before one of the historian from Marzumi Museum found it in a small village behind Kyoto."

"It's called the Shinigami's Tear because of a legend that said 'once upon a time, a shinigami fell in love with a human he was supposed to take the life of'. He obviously didn't want to, but his task was going to be given to another shinigami, so he decided to take away the life of the woman he loved, tears streaming down his face because his lover smiled to him before he took her soul away."

"One of his tear fell to our world and turned into a beautiful stone," added Ran.

"Aaaah, it's so romantic and tragic!" Sonoko was clapping her hands together, hearts in her eyes.

"Aah. I see."

Conan wasn't believing one bit this was the real story. But well, he was intrigued, "Why is it a forbidden sapphire, then?"

Both girls looked at each other, before giving Conan cheap smiles.

"We don't know," they said together.

"But Uncle Jirokichi confirmed that KID would go for this gem."

 _So basically, they just repeated everything the old man told them._ Conan sighed mentally. At least, now he knew where the heist would be.

"Ne, are Ran- _neechan_ and Sonoko- _neechan_ gonna go to the heist?" he asked with his sweet eight years old voice.

"Of course! Another chance to see KID-sama!!"

"You want to come with us, Conan-kun?" Ran gave him a small smile, already knowing his answer.

"Yes! I wanna go, Ran- _neechan_!"

"Okay. Well then, we better get you ready!" she added, giving another smile, this time to Sonoko.

"Oooh, I am so going to enjoy this!" the other girl replied, mischievously.

"Eh?"

 

\----------------------------------

 

_A few hours later._

 

"Come on, Conan-kun, we need to go now!"

"No! I don't want to! You guys go!"

"But Conan-kun..."

"No! I am not going!"

"It's not so bad. You look cute..."

"Stop lying! And I am not going! You go!"

"BRAT! Open the damn door! We're going to be late!"

"I don't care! You guys go! I don't want to go!"

Conan kept his hand on the door handle. He had obviously locked it beforehand, but a double precaution was always better, knowing that Ran could break the door open if she wanted to. Not that his tiny eight years old body would prevent the latter from happening. But he did not want to get out of the room. Not like this. Hell, it was too embarrassing.

"Come on, Conan-kun. You look adorable in it."

 _Yes_. And that was the problem. Even he thought the costume was _adorable_. And he hated it.

"Leave me alone!" he chirped, annoyed and ashamed.

Why on earth did the girls choose this costume for him? Fair enough it was Halloween, and they were all supposed to dress up for the night. Especially since the owners of the Marzumi Museum insisted that everyone should wear a costume if they wanted to get in. But come on! This was ridiculous.

"Come on, brat! I'm sure KID-sama will love it!"

 _Yes_. And that was definitely another problem. _The major one_ , if he was being honest. Conan was certain that the Phantom Thief would _love_ the outfit. He could already  _see him_ in his head, _his smug grin_ on his face, _his mocking voice_ saying something like _"My, my, Tantei-kun, don't you look just adorable tonight. I'm flattered."_

 _No chance_. He was NOT going to a KID's heist... in a freaking miniature Kaitou KID's costume!

"Conan-kun..." he heard Ran saying. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"I don't want to," he replied instantly.

"But it really suits you. I would love to go out with you like this."

"R-Ran- _neechan_..." he whimpered, distressed. Ran was playing the sweet-emotional card with him. He was screwed, he knew it.

"Please, Conan-kun...?" she continued with a small begging voice.

The little boy sighed, knowing full-well he was defeated. He could never refuse Ran when she used that voice.

"... _Fine_."

Conan slowly opened the door, a depressed and embarrassed look on his face when he saw the huge smiles on the two teenage girls.

"Thank you, Conan-kun!" Ran said with another big smile, hugging him.

"Ok ok. Let's go now! We're gonna be late for KID-sama!"

Conan sighed one last time. Adjusting the fake KID's hat on his small head, before stepping out of the house with Sonoko and Ran. He really couldn't wait for this night to end.

 

\----------------------------------

 

If someone had told Kaito he would one day get to see the small version of Kudou Shinichi in his Kaitou KID's costume, he would have laughed at their face.

However, on this particular night, his laugh got lost in the back of his throat, while he stared with wide eyes to Edogawa Conan in a small white suit with a blue shirt, a red tie, whites gloves, a top hat with a blue ribbon, and a small monocle on his tiny flushed face. 

They were on the rooftop of the Marzumi Museum, after KID had just stolen the Shinigami's Tear, staring at each other for the past two minutes.

Kaito had obviously spotted a little boy in his KID's replica costume during the heist. Well, more like  _thirteen_ of them, actually. It seemed his KID outfit was a popular costume for Halloween.

But never once had he imagined that _his_ little detective would be one of them. He looked _so cute_ in it.

 _It wasn't fair_ , was all that Kaito could think of while staring at his eternal rival.

"You're not gonna say anything?"

KID almost jumped at the voice, not expecting the other one to be the first to talk. He could tell Conan was embarrassed. _That makes him even more adorable, dammit!_

"My, _Tantei-kun_ , are you fishing for compliments?"

KID smirked when he noticed the other's cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"B-Baaro..." Conan started, looking at... everything but KID. "As if I'd want a compliment from _you_."

"Oh? So there's something else you'd want from me?"

Conan flushed again.

 _Man, this was too easy._ It seemed the detective was so embarrassed in his cute little costume that everything KID would say to tease him would work tonight. _This was fun_ , Kaito thought in the back of his mind.

"Should I guess what it is?" he continued, walking slowly towards the small boy.

Noticing KID approaching, Conan put a hand on his wrist, mentally cursing when he realized that he didn't have his watch with him. Ran and Sonoko took all his gadgets away when they dressed him up, saying that it didn't go with the outfit. _Damn those girls_ , he thought bitterly. 

"D-Don't come..." he started, taking a step back. He was _so screwed_. If KID came closer, he would definitely see how embarrassed he was right now. Hell, he should not even have followed the damn thief on the roof in the first place. But for some reason, he couldn't help it. _A force of habit._

"Are you afraid... _Tantei-kun_?" said KID teasingly, still walking slowly towards the boy.

"Yes."

KID stopped in his tracks, slightly taken by surprise, although he kept it all behind his Poker Face. Now, why was Tantei-kun afraid of _him_? 

He stayed where he was, crouching to face the boy.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" he asked, a bit hurt by Conan's answer.

"I know."

Okay. Not hurt, anymore. But still confused. 

"Why are you afraid, then?" he asked again, his tone clearly indicating his confusion.

"I..." Conan looked away, hands nervously tightening the end of his jacket. "I... don't want..." _God_ , he felt so stupid right now. His cheeks were burning.

Understanding slowly made his way to Kaito's mind. Smiling softly, he grabbed his little detective's arms, pulling the embarrassed Conan towards him into a hug. The white top hat fell on the floor, but he didn't care. He could feel the boy tensed in his arms, which made him tighten his hold even more.

"It's okay," he whispered in the boy's hair, "I won't make fun of you."

 _Idiot_ , he thought. _You look so adorable, I thought my heart was gonna stop._

Kaito let out a small sigh, his gloved hands rubbing unconsciously the back of the little being in his arms. He could feel Conan's shoulders relaxing, his little arms circling the thief while his head stayed obstinately hidden in the man's chest.

"Thank you." 

"Sure."

They stayed like this for a while, silently enjoying each other's presence. Until Kaito decided it was time to get back on tracks. Pushing the little boy slightly away from him, he pulled out tonight stolen gem from his pocket.

"I'll give you this for now, little _Kaitou,_ " he said, a grin on his face.

"Idiot..."

Conan took the gem, putting it in his jacket's inside pocket, like the thief usually did. He was flustered again, his cheeks still red thanks to the other idiot calling him _"little phantom thief"_. 

"Don't call me that," he added as an after-thought, a small pout on his face.

"My, _Tantei-kun_ , you're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Kaito pulled the kid in his arms for another hug, chuckling while hearing the little boy complaining about it, although he was once again circling the man's waist with his too small arms.

"Ne, KID..." Conan started, his face half-hidden in the thief's shoulder. _He's warm. And he smells of chocolate. And musk._

"Hmm?"

"You smell nice."

KID chuckled again and tightened his embrace, snuggling his face into the boy's hair. _Honestly..._

"Why, thank you. So do you, _Tantei-kun._ "

Conan flushed for the umpteenth time that night, hiding himself even more from the thief. He wasn't very sure how he got so close to KID in the first place, and why it only happened tonight. 

They always used to tease each other, playing the never ending game of cat and mouse. Sometimes, KID would even start _flirting_ with him, somehow _forgetting_ the small body in which Shinichi was trapped in, only _seeing_ the eighteen years old teenager behind it. And Shinichi always liked it.

But really, being in KID's arms tonight. Shinichi liked it _more_.

"Ne, KID..." he continued, his voice muffled in the man's chest.

"Hmm?"

Conan pulled away a little bit from KID's arms, lifting his head to meet the thief's indigo eyes. Something was still at the back of his mind since he read the KID's note.

"That gem... wasn't the forbidden sapphire, was it?"

He received a huge grin as an answer, before feeling soft, warm lips brushing his. 

"No. It wasn't, _Meitantei_."

In a puff of pink smoke, the Phantom Thief disappeared from the eyes of the little detective, his hang-glider already flying away from the rooftop.

Conan let out a silent sigh, a gloved finger on his lower lip, a small smile on his flushed face. It was brief, but he had his answer.

 _Stupid thief_ , he thought fondly, making his way towards the exit door, his heart lighter than ever. He would really need to thank Ran - _and Sonoko_ \- on his way home. Wearing a KID's costume for Halloween wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Marzumi Museum is something I made up. It does not exist, at least I do not think so !  
> \- Shinigami's Tear is also a made up gem. Oh and a shinigami is usually a "death god" sent to collect human souls (go watch Bleach or Death Note!)
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
